


A Hazy Shade of Winter (Smut One-Shot)

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Series: The Umbrella Academy: A Hazy Shade of Winter [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves has a Girlfriend, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hargreeves Children, Loss of Virginity, Number 2 - Freeform, One Shot, Smut, The Kraken - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, number 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: (TV not comics)Vydia Winter and Diego Hargreeves have been dating for a while now. Vydia, who was one of the children Reginald Hargreeves failed to adopt, was brought up as a miracle child by her religious parents and such was brought up with strict values. When she was young she discovered she was invisible - or at least she could be if she chose. When her parents died she could escape to fulfil her destiny. She is finally living life - and part of that is losing her virginity to Number 2, the Kraken.(This smut one-shot is an extract from my upcoming fanfiction)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Umbrella Academy: A Hazy Shade of Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Hazy Shade of Winter (Smut One-Shot)

Vydia stood up as Diego made his way over to her from the ring. She slipped her notebook back into her bag and clapped her hands as he reached her.  
“That was so good.” She said proudly as he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
“Yeah?” He asked, his eyes shining.  
“Yeah.” She was trying hard not to look down at his bare torso and instead focus on his eyes.  
“Hargreeves!” Came a loud voice from behind them. Vydia turned around as Diego’s hand was caught up in that of a short, balding man who shook it vigourously. “You’re making me a very rich man. I’m glad the police kicked you out, you’re definitely cut out for boxing.”  
“I do what I can Carlos.” Diego said, sounding like he would like to leave Carlos alone more than anything.He looked apologetically at Vydia and pulled his hand out of Carlos’ sweaty grip. “Carlos, this is Vydia. My girlfriend.”  
Vydia blinked at him for a moment as they both realised he had never referred to her as such, before she let Carlos kiss her on both cheeks. He smelled as smarmy as he looked.  
“Vydia! Any friend of Diego’s is a friend of mine. Especially when they look like you do!”  
Vydia pulled her dress down over her thighs a little further as Carlos looked at her hungrily. Every fibre of her being fought the urge to vanish.  
“That’s kind of you.” She managed with a look at Diego. He got the hint.  
“Carlos, can’t stop.” Diego said. “I’m going to shower and then we’re heading out for dinner.” Diego took Vydia’s hand firmly and began to lead her away. Not wanting to seem rude but at the same time glad for the exit, Vydia turned to call over her shoulder.  
“It was nice to meet you!” She called before Diego had led her out of sight.  
They both stifled laughter as they rounded the corner.  
“He seems nice.” Vydia giggled as they stopped.  
“He can be.” Diego shrugged. “I meant it though, I do need to shower.”  
“Are you leaving me up here?” Vydia asked worriedly. Diego shook his head.  
“You can wait in my room if you want?” He frowned. “Without sounding like a fucking fifteen year old.”  
Vydia giggled again. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”  
Diego nodded and opened the door on their right, leading her by the hand down a corridor, a flight of stairs and then another corridor until they reached a room marked ‘Maintenance’.  
“Don’t expect much.” He said as he fumbled for his key. He seemed to have forgotten the fact he was half-naked and still glowing with sweat from the fight. Vydia had not, and she fought to keep her thoughts pure as he opened the door and gestured for her to go first.  
She descended the steps in slight awe at the room he called home. It wasn’t much, he had been right there, but it was definitely his. The walls, Vydia could see when he turned on the light, were lined with clippings from newspapers and various photos of his past and his family. Pride of place on the far wall was a cross-stitched tapestry in a black frame that displayed two knives and his mask and name. Diego shut the door and descended the steps behind her as she looked at it.  
“Why are you called the Kraken?” Vydia asked, looking from the tapestry to Diego. He was running a towel over the back of his neck but made no attempt to cover his torso.  
“Because I’m fast? Mysterious?” He shrugged with a nonchalant exhale. “Who knows why they called us any of the names.”  
“The others kind of make sense.” Vydia shrugged, trying not to get caught up in looking at him. She had been looking at him since he first entered the ring two hours ago but even standing inches from her and covered in sweat and blood he was a beauty to behold. She forced herself to look back at the frame.  
“What do you think they’d have called me?” She asked thoughtfully.  
“I don’t know. You’re the journalist between us.” He dropped the towel on the floor and folded his arms, shrugging his muscled shoulders. “I’m just a part-time boxer.”  
“Part-time superhero.” Vydia added. She frowned, “I can’t give myself a superhero name. That’s just egotistical.”  
Diego frowned back at her, his brown eyes taking in his girlfriend in her entirety. “The Tempest.” He said as he took a step closer to her.  
“The Tempest?” Vydia repeated, trying it on for size. “You saying I’m stormy?”  
“I’m saying you’re tempestuous.” Diego explained, a flirtatious expression on his face.  
“Alright, I’ll take it.” Vydia ran her finger thoughtfully over her lip as she watched him watching her intently. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen before.  
“You know,” He said, stretching out his hand and putting it against the wall beside her head, “I’m glad my Dad didn’t manage to persuade your parents.” His voice was low and commanding and it stirred something inside of her. She swallowed hard before she spoke in a hushed voice.  
“Why?”  
“Because then we would have been siblings, and I wouldn’t have been able to do this…” He slunk his other hand around the side of her head, his fingers in her flyaway silver hair, and angled her chin to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first and she sank into it, her eyes closed. It was a different kiss to all the others, like it carried further promise. He held her there after he pulled his lips away, their foreheads against one another for a moment. She let herself be absorbed by him, this feeling rippling through her. He let out a short exhale that sounded like a laugh.  
“What?” She whispered headily.  
“I can’t see you.” Diego replied quietly. Vydia snapped open her eyes and looked down at herself.  
“Shit.” She said, blinking hard and rematerialising back under his touch. “Sorry.”  
“Is that going to happen everytime I kiss you?” He sounded a mixture of amused and annoyed.  
She shook her head hurriedly, not wanting him to let go of her, and put her hand on his arm to hold him in place. “No.”  
“Good.” He said, kissing her again. “I’ll just have to make sure I can feel you, just in case.” This time it was a little more forceful as he used his body to push her back against the wall, her head just beside his tapestry and the impact softened by his fingers in her hair. She wrapped her other hand around his other arm and concentrated hard on remaining visible. His body felt hard against hers but it wasn’t unwelcome in the slightest. His kiss moved from her lips and ran along her jaw and up to just below her ear. She gave in to the feeling of his lips on her skin. “Is this okay?” He whispered. She nodded breathily as he pulled away to look at her. “Stop me if it’s not.”  
“I don’t want to.” She said, speaking words she didn’t think she would have said at any other time. Something inside her was stirring, wanting him to kiss her, hold her, touch her. Whether it was watching him fight or the fact he had commited she didn’t know, but she wanted him. She kissed him again to cement her words and he followed the embrace, removing his hand from the wall and placing it firmly on her back.  
“Just tell me to stop and I will.” He whispered as he kissed her, but she didn’t want him to. Even when he ran his hand down to her ass she didn’t want to stop.  
“Don’t stop.” She said. Her words lit the fuse. He let go of her head and put both of his hands on her ass, pulling up her skirt so that he could touch the skin beneath. She mentally congratulated herself on the choice of outfit as she let him tug it over her breasts and then over her head. He paused for a moment as he dropped it to the floor as he looked at her. She didn’t even want to turn invisible. She wanted him to see her, all of her. When she felt he had looked long enough she kissed him again, her hands on his shoulders and her fingers on his jaw as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her off the wall and guided her, still kissing, to the bed in the corner of the room. They collapsed upon it, him on top of her, and she instinctively cocked her knees so he could lay between her legs. She could feel him getting excited in his shorts. This was the furthest she had ever been with a man and she didn’t want it to end there. Especially not with Diego.  
“Is this okay?” He asked again. She gave him a scolding look.  
“Ask me again and I will turn invisible.” She warned. “I want this, Diego. I want you.” She ran her thumb over his lips as he smiled cockily.  
“Yes ma’am.” He said, kissing down her neck and to her breasts. She thanked herself internally for choosing her good bra as he ran his finger under the strap. He made eye-contact as he pulled down the cup slowly, punctuating the movement with a slight kiss to her skin. She let out a gasp as he freed her nipple, erect and waiting, and she threw back her head as he wrapped his lips around it, nibbling it gently. She let out an uncontrollable groan as she felt herself moisten. She could feel him hardening more at her reaction. He ran a hand over the skin on her stomach, down over her pants to the top of her stocking on her thigh. Pulling himself away from her breast he climbed off her to slip off her heels and unroll both of her stockings. His face was simultaneously soft and hard as he did so. She found herself running her fingers lightly over her own breast as she watched him, craving him to touch her again. He slipped out of his shorts and sneakers as she watched and stood in his tight underwear. She gasped at the size of him outlined through the material. He smiled wolfishly and crawled back between her legs, kissing her mouth as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked. Vydia nodded, biting her bottom lip with her teeth. He smiled again and ran a trail of kissed down her collar bone, through the middle of her breasts and onto her stomach as he pulled down her panties. Her breathing quickened as she let him, trying not to vanish as her heartbeat increased. “Relax,” He whispered, kissing her hip-bone, “Aim is my superpower, remember.” He ran his finger over her pussy as she gasped and moaned at his touch, giving herself over entirely. “Just stay visible, baby.”  
“I’m trying.” She whispered through her dry mouth. He smiled and pushed his finger gently inside her, testing her reaction. When it was positive, he slid in a second, punctuating each movement with a kiss to her lips or neck. She panted, moaned and bit her lip with each and so he picked up the pace a little, getting her used to it. Her body reacted and she clutched his shoulder tight as she threatened to climax already. She gave her body over entirely to his command as she began to shudder and her groans raised in pitch. He slid his finger out slowly and she clutched him, wanting more. He backed away from her as he slipped out of his underwear and she gasped in disbelief at his length. Part of it was worry, as was evident by the flicker in visibility that succeeded it. He put his hands on where he assumed her knees were to ground her.  
“We don’t have to.” He said worriedly as she became visible again.  
“No.” Vydia said, pushing herself up on her elbows and forcing herself to stay visible, “I want you to.”  
“I’ll be gentle.” He promised softly.  
“I know.” She said. She wrapped her hands around his head, neck and shoulder as he lowered himself between her legs again at the edge of the bed. He locked eyes with her as she felt him line up between her legs. He waited for her to give him a little nod of agreement before sliding slowly inside her.  
It was like nothing she had ever felt. She gasped and her eyelids fluttered as he reached full capacity inside her, letting the nerves wake up and feeling butterflies in her stomach. She gripped his shoulder tightly as he pulled back again, then plunged into her in the same rhythm. She closed her eyes and silently cursed her strict religious upbringing as she let the feeling of ecstasy fill her up. He quickened the pace as he took cues from her body, gripping her shoulders as he moved back and forth. He was strong and he had been right, aim was his superpower. She let out sharp gasps as she began to move her hips in time with him, matching his speed and rhythm. He kissed her deeply and she welcomed it as fireworks erupted inside her stomach, coursing through her blood. He grunted with each movement and wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing her neck and breasts. She was nearing her edge and feeling her body react with him spurred him on. She shook as she came but he wasn’t finished. He pushed himself up on his strong arms to achieve a deeper angle and she screamed with pleasure. He hooked her legs up over his shoulders and she screamed again and again. She collapsed around him once again and he could feel himself growing close, just a few more. He pinned her arms beside her head as he slowed the pace down for the final few, and then he pulled out as he came, resting his head against her legs as he did. She let him sort himself out as she lay on the bed, a helpless, shaking mess. He crawled onto the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose and she smiled.  
“So I’m your girlfriend, huh?” She whispered breathlessly. He smiled in response and stroked a strand of her silver hair out of her face.  
“If you want to be.”  
“Since I first met you.” She said, stroking the scar in his eyebrow, the one that had been a consequence of her actions. “Boyfriend.” She whispered, beaming.


End file.
